


Ten Reasons

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few seconds in the mind of Xander Harris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

"Do you, Alexander Lavelle Harris, take..."

 

_Because nine times out of ten, she'll choose monkey._

_Because she's a pervert too._

_Because she has no irony in her, which is an incredible relief for someone who grew up in an irony mine._

_Because she dances in high heels._

_Because she let Willow be best man (woman? vampire?) in spite of it all._

_Because when her chin rests on her hand, her fingers curl just so against her cheek._

_Because on her, the foofy mermaid dress looks good._

_Because she thinks outside the box._

_Because in three years she's created a life from scratch that's better than the one he's been working on for twenty._

_Because she scares him in ways he needs to be scared._

 

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I do."

  END


End file.
